Antes, puramente Judai
by YuliaKV
Summary: De cómo Judai perdió la virginidad y Johan ayudó con eso. [Spiritshipping. Rated M: Lemon]


**Holi(?) Yo de nuevo con un... *suspira* En realidad es un one-shot, pero me salió largo y lo tuve que dividir, pues xD. Espero que les guste. Este viene siendo un universo alterno donde los chicos no se ven desde los 16 años por ahí. Si les gustó, déjenme un coment, ¿sí? xD**

* * *

Judai prácticamente quería comerse las uñas por el nerviosismo. Había aceptado ir a casa de Asuka porque la rubia sonaba bastante entusiasmada con la posibilidad de su asistencia a la pequeña velada con motivo de reunión entre sus mejores amigos. No era por eso que estaba casi al borde de devolver lo que había comido hacía unas horas, no era por eso que el sudor que recorría su frente era más frío que el aire que entraba por la ventana del taxi.

—¿Irá Johan? —farfulló para sí mismo, mirando el pasar de las casas mientras el taxi seguía el curso indicado.

Era posible; Asuka, a pesar de que Johan le había causado una muy buena impresión y simpatía, no había forjado un lazo de amistad lo suficientemente sólido como para considerar al de cabello verde como algo más que un buen amigo; no era un _mejor amigo_ para ella. Sin embargo, quizá había considerado la invitación hacia Johan por pensar que Judai querría que este estuviese en la reunión.

Y no es que no fuese así, sino que el castaño hacía tiempo que se sentía atraído por Johan, y al decírselo, el de ojos esmeraldas soltó una risa simpaticona y dijo que él estaba solamente confortado pues ambos tenían mucho en común. Judai, al ser bastante inocente referente a temas del amor y la atracción en esa época, tomó como un hecho las palabras de su amigo, dejando de lado el asunto.

—Solo estás confundido —dijo Johan en aquel entonces.

Pero ahora Judai no era tan ingenuo. Era un joven de veinte años, reflexivo y calculador que sabía que aquellas sensaciones no eran ninguna confusión. Que se atrevió a analizar el comportamiento de Johan para con él, concluyendo que el de cabello verde también se sentía atraído.

—Joven, creo que esta es la dirección que me dijo —anunció el taxista, sacando a Judai de sus cavilaciones al instante. El castaño asintió. Sin decir nada, sacó de su billetera el dinero necesario, pagó y salió del vehículo, alzando la mano en un saludo—. Buenas noches.

Judai miró el ir del taxi, distrayéndose en la placa rodeada de unas luces de neón.

—Judai.

El mencionado parpadeó un par de veces y volteó su cuerpo para estar frente a la puerta, que sin darse cuenta, había sido abierta, dejando salir a la calle una tenue luz amarilla.

—¿Manjoume?

—El mismo que viste y calza —dijo Manjoume. El castaño esperó un insulto o algún comentario ofensivo. Como este no llegó, y el ceño fruncido de Manjoume lo incomodaba, carraspeó y sonrió.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Judai automáticamente.

—Pasa —ofreció el pelinegro, cediendo el paso en la puerta. Judai entró y amplió su sonrisa—. Estoy bien —dijo—. Feliz con Asuka.

¿_Con_ Asuka? ¿A qué se refería? Cuando el castaño planeaba averiguar acerca de ello, la rubia mencionada hizo acto de presencia con sus labios curvados hacia arriba en una sonrisa, tomando a Judai por sorpresa con un abrazo casi asfixiante.

—Yo también te extrañé —logró decir.

—¡Qué bueno que veniste! —La rubia prácticamente molía la cara de su amigo entre sus enormes pechos, sin darse cuenta. Por supuesto, Manjoume sintió ligeros celos, pero sabía que Asuka solo tenía ojos para él y que la presencia de Judai simplemente la emocionaba. Además, a esas alturas, casi todos sabían que a Judai no le llamaban la atención las mujeres. Al ser soltado, Judai respiró de alivio, sonriéndole a su amiga—. Vamos, la reunión es en el salón. ¿Te mencioné que tenemos un salón? —tomó la mano de Judai y lo llevó con ella, seguidos por Jun.

Al estar en el interior del salón, Judai fue atacado de saludos y abrazos por parte de sus conocidos, sobre todo Sho, que ya dejaba un río de lágrimas.

—¡Aniki!

—¡Sho! —respondió Judai de vuelta, acercándose a su amigo de cabello azul y abrazándolo fuertemente—. Has crecido; estás casi de mi misma altura —observó un tanto sorprendido, mientras miraba los ojos grises de Sho.

El más bajo se sonrojó y sonrió nervioso.

La reunión pasaba sin muchas revelaciones. Todos los presentes se concentraban en la comida y el sorprendente hecho de que Judai Yuki estuviera presente. Así mismo, algunos aprovechaban para tratar de cortejar al castaño, que, vamos, no solo había crecido, sino que su atractivo había aumentado durante ese tiempo; su cuerpo más macizo y fornido, estilizado desde los pies a la cabeza. Podría ser un modelo si quisiera. Pero Judai estaba demasiado ensimismado en el hecho de que Johan no aparecía y Asuka estaba muy distraída con Jun en un punto del salón.

Judai se sentó en un lugar apartado. Se sintió aburrido y cerró los ojos tras un bostezo. No era lo mismo sin Jim, Daichi, Ryo o Edo. Quienes por causas de trabajo no habían podido asistir.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó cuando oyó la voz de Johan a lo lejos, saludando a los demás de forma alegre. Fue entre sueños, así que no sabía si en verdad era él o se lo figuraba.

—Judai está dormido —oyó la voz de Asuka—. Quizá se aburrió. ¿Tan mal anfitriona soy?

—Para nada —dijo Jun, dándole un beso.

—Es raro ver a ustedes dos muy cariñosos, ¿saben?

—Mira quién lo dice —dijo Jun de nuevo—. El que llega tarde.

—Tranquilo, Johan, solo llegaste después de que se fueran todos.

O quizá no estaba alucinando.

Comenzó a abrir los ojos. Lo primero que pudo ver fue un par de orbes verdes y una sonrisa de blanca dentadura.

—Has despertado —dijo Johan, acercando su rostro peligrosamente al suyo. Judai atinó a sonrojarse, por lo que el ojiverde se retiró de inmediato—. ¿Cómo estás?

Sorprendido, con ganas inexplicables de vomitar (a pesar del agradable aliento a menta de Johan), queriendo huir hasta el Polo Sur para probablemente nunca regresar: nervioso.

—B-bien… supongo —respondió tratando de esbozar una sonrisa que resultó demasiado forzada que Johan pudo notarlo. Quizá Judai no estaba feliz de verlo.

De ahí no se dijeron nada más, solo miradas cargadas de curiosidad e ímpetu se cruzaban entre ambos. Johan observó el gran desarrollo en el cuerpo del castaño y cómo su figura se había vuelto tan fina y elegante. Incluso se preguntó si el de ojos chocolate trabajaba de modelo.

—_Quizá_ —pensó.

Judai, en cambio, notaba lo alto que estaba Johan, sus músculos más marcados que antes y la intensidad de sus ojos esmeraldinos sobre él.

—_Mierda, es tan sexy_. —Inconscientemente o no, se mordió el labio inferior sin poder apartar su escrutinio del cuerpo de Johan. ¿Desde cuándo podría considerarse un descarado? Porque ahora lo estaba siendo. Con un sonrojo de súbito, apartó sus ojos de aquel busto perfecto.

Por supuesto, Johan lo notó. Pero hizo caso omiso, no culpaba a Judai, pues él había estado siendo igual de escrupuloso con el tallado del castaño. Tomó la bebida que Asuka le ofreció en ese momento e ingirió un poco.

—Vayamos a la sala —propuso Jun, quien sentía la tensión en el ambiente. La tensión no le gustaba, mucho menos cuando Asuka parecía culparse por ello. Él le dio un beso cariñoso y le sonrió, obteniendo a la vez una sonrisa de ella.

—Claro —respondieron Judai y Johan al unísono. El castaño mostró mano, indicando al peli verde que se adelantara.

En la sala encontraron a Sho, mirando un programa en la televisión. Sintió la presencia de los demás y les regaló una sonrisa.

—Ya despertaste, Aniki —dijo—. Bueno, yo me retiro.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —protestó la única fémina al ver a Sho levantarse de su asiento—. Tu casa está en el otro estado y es de noche: es peligroso —advirtió.

—Está bien, Asuka. ¿Quieres que me quede aquí? —La chica asintió—. Okay, me quedaré.

—En mi habitación. Jun y yo nos quedamos en la de mis padres —dijo ella mientras se sentaba al lado de Sho en sofá. Así mismo, los demás se sentaron en los otros sillones que estaban frente al televisor.

—Parece que llegué solo a dormir —bromeó de repente el peli verde, algo avergonzado con la anfitriona.

—No te preocupes, Johan —restó importancia Jun, sorprendiendo a todos con su tono de voz tan compresivo. El estar con Asuka sí que lo había cambiado—. Has venido desde muy lejos. Relájate. —Dicho esto, el pelinegro cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza y se recargó en el respaldo del sillón, enfatizando su punto.

Los chicos disfrutaron de una buena charla, recordando anécdotas en la escuela y de cómo Jun por fin logró conquistar a la rubia; la clave estaba en ser él mismo. Y el Jun verdadero era un enorme caramelo a comparación del Jun en el colegio. Después, Asuka anunció su retirada por el cansancio, dejando a los hombres en la sala, hablando _cosas de hombres_.

—Así es como se lo haces a una chica —presumió el de cabello negro, tomando un poco de vino que había traído unos momentos atrás para entrar en calor.

—¿Así se lo haces a Asuka? —divagó el de pelo azul con diversión. Jun pareció molestarse, pero los cuatro rieron después.

—Apuesto a que tú sigues virgen, Marufuji —atacó después el pelinegro.

Pero Sho no se injurió y sonrió con autosuficiencia.

—Para que sepas: tengo novia, y lo hacemos tres o más veces a la semana.

Jun siguió con su copa de vino, ocultando la sorpresa, pues con Asuka no tenía acción frecuente por la timidez de la rubia, aunque eso le encantaba de ella.

Los otros dos recurrían a reír por las ocurrencias.

—¿Y tú Johan? —preguntó Sho de repente.

El ojiesmeralda parpadeó, no esperaba que lo incluyeran en sus pláticas sexuales.

—Pues…

Judai lo miró con curiosidad.

—No me he acostado con chicas.

—Sino con chicos —afirmó el de cabello negro.

—Sí —dijo Johan firmemente, sonrojándose. Ya no hacía falta decir que los chicos eran lo que le apetecía.

El castaño abrió la boca, sorprendido. En los otros dos no había algún gesto de asco o algo parecido. Ellos sabían que la homosexualidad estaba parcialmente aceptada. Además, Johan era su amigo. ¿Y qué le importaba a ellos si le gustaban _otras cosas_?

—_Como chupar penes_ —pensó Jun divertido, ahogando una risilla tras la copa de vino.

—No he tenido muchas relaciones duraderas. Si acaso unas dos.

—¿Había mucha acción? —preguntó de nuevo Sho con cierto morbo, haciendo que los demás clavaran aún más la mirada sobre Johan.

—S-sí. Mucho.

—Genial —apremió el más bajo de los cuatro—. ¿Y tú, Aniki? —Ahora las miradas estaban sobre Judai.

El castaño sintió las filosas dagas en su persona. La sangre se le aglomeró en las mejillas y sus ojos casi desbordándose de sus órbitas. ¿Qué podía responder él? Nada.

—Yo… —pronunció nervioso, mirando los lados, esquivando cualquier contacto visual. Los otros esperaban la respuesta con curiosidad y expectativa. ¿Quién habría sido el afortunado en haber estrenado a esa criatura de Dios?

—Tú… —insistió Jun.

—Soy virgen —soltó el castaño rápidamente. Jun soltó en un escupitajo el sorbo de vino que bebía mientras esperaba la respuesta.

¡¿VIRGEN?!

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la confesión. Judai estaba avergonzado y abochornado. Ahora quería irse, se sentía humillado.

—¿Virgen a tus veinte? —Fue Sho esta vez—. ¿Estás bromeando? —No pretendía hacer enojar a Judai, pero la noticia le resultaba hilarante.

Judai vio una oportunidad y se echó a reír como hacía mucho no lo habían visto sus compañeros.

—¡Claro que bromeo!

Jun y Sho lo acompañaron en su célebre risa, haciéndole bromas de inmediato. Johan lo miró con sospecha, pero sonrió perverso. Judai lo notó y desvío sus ojos al sentirse descubierto. Al menos el tema estaba eludido, y ellos no sabrían que en realidad se conservaba puro ante una experiencia sexual con otra persona.

Pero el bochorno no fue peor.

—¿Qué lado de la cama quieres? —Johan ya comenzaba a sacarse los zapatos y los calcetines para acomodarse.

—El que sea está bien —respondió Judai automáticamente.

—Está bien. Solo te advierto que mis piernas se mueven solas y no sé si amanezcas con algo mío en tu boca.

Por su puesto, solos en una habitación, con una sola cama, Judai tomó el doble sentido de la frase.

—_Soy un pervertido, carajo_.

Johan escogió el lado derecho de la cama, corrió la cobija y se colocó dentro. Judai hizo lo mismo en el otro lado con suma pena. Dándole la espalda a Johan.

—_Trágame tierra_.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado. Cuídense. Por cierto, ¿a alguien le gusta el Starshipping? (Yusei x Judai?) (Si es así, díganme *-*)**


End file.
